SMC Mental Crisis
The SMC Mental Crisis is a major crisis in the SMC composed of three wars that led up to it: Finlandian Civil War, Mop Civil War and the Wisean Civil War. The SMC Mental Crisis started on 2nd June 2019, and is ongoing. During the time of the crisis, Finn's civil war started, causing immediate drama in the SMC, mainly in the Discord server. Crisis 30th March - Start of Finlandian Civil War On 30th March, the Finlandian Civil War started due to Finn's severe mental problems. Even though Finn had severe problems months ago, Finn officially declared the civil war on 30th March. 1st June - Remesian and Wisean Intervention On 1st June, tons of battles happened, but Finn was not the victor. Rem and Wisest immediately joined the war. But on the day after, 2nd June 2019, the crisis started. 2nd June - Crisis and Possibility of Finn's Suicide It was made public that Finn cut himself and felt lightheaded and fell to sleep. Wisest reported this in the server, and an emergency was made by Wisest. Wisest, Mopscrub and Rem all had a talk in the Discord server. Portavia was present too, but he wasn't really talking about the crisis. Despite the happenings, it is currently unknown if Finn is deceased due to the face there wasn't enough proof that completely proved what actually happened. Wisest and Rem however, still believed that Finn's death was a huge possibility. Many drama occurred during the talk in the Discord server. Mopscrub was confused to see if Finn actually committed harm to himself, while Wisest declared it was a total emergency and that Finn had a big chance of actually committing suicide. Rem investigated. Wisest created a message directed towards the UNRI and also posted in the SMC Discord server. The message read this out: -Attention. Emergency UNRI warning.- Today, at 0339-0343 hours BST Finn planned to sleep despite twenty minutes of nonstop bleeding and light-headedness. At 0343 hours BST Finn apparently slept. He will most likely die of bleeding. We will report more on the situation as it develops. DISCLAIMER This may be fake, and if it is, Finn is dead to me until 2023 at the very earliest. He posted some screenshots of Finn saying he was lightheaded, cut himself, was bleeding, and how he went to sleep without curing his own wounds. Remesian Investigation Rem needed info about the three civil wars so he asked Wisest and Mopscrub about them, he soon got enough information to intervene in the crisis. After 1st June Finn was proven to be alive after he said "i'm alive", and this made the SMC go stable again. The crisis stopped but wasn't officially pronounced ended. Rem889 decided to say it stopped on 2nd June, as that's when nothing bad was going on. Aftermath After the crisis disappearing, relations were damaged. Finn got his reputation damaged due to suspicion on him faking self-harm. Rem889 and Dominica both started thinking if Finn really claimed to have done what he said. Screenshots Rem889 decided to visit the Discord Server and get screenshots of the entire conversation about the SMCMC. He made a .zip file containing them. The link to download it is in the links section. The .zip file is going to be updated until the end of the crisis to have every screenshot. Links Finlandian Civil War Wisean Civil War Mop Civil War Discord Server .zip File DownloadCategory:Crises Category:Major Crises